


Sea of Strangers

by MusicHeart08



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: M/M, Shape of Water AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicHeart08/pseuds/MusicHeart08
Summary: Kalluzeb Shape of Water Au.After surviving a major accident, that cost him his job on the force, the only job that Kallus could find was a night guard at a military research facility.One night, Kallus discovers a mysterious amphibian-like creature, confined in a water tank. The creature, Zeb, was taken from his home and brought to the facility.As Kallus and Zeb form a unique bond, Kallus learns the cruel fate the scientists plan upon his poor friend.





	Sea of Strangers

Through the dark and cold hallways, Kallus was making his nightly rounds. His limping made a slight thumping noise against the hard ground.

All around him, a few scientists were leaving for the night after a long day of research. None of them acknowledged the Night Guard as they passed by him.

As Kallus walked down a hallway, he found himself stopping in front of a large secured metal door. For several seconds, the night guard didn't move, he just stood in front of the door.

Just the other night, there was shouting and loud screaming coming from the other side of the steel door.

 _What had happened in there?_ The man found himself wondering.

Curious, and a little bored, Kallus pulled out his key card. After a final check down the hall, Kallus swiped his card across the door.

A loud buzz filled the air as the massive door began to slide open.

After a final check, Kallus slowly stepped into the room.

The floor were far cleaner than the hallways, an obvious sign that it had been mopped up recently.

As Kallus stepped further into the room, he felt something beneath his foot. Looking down, he nearly cried out when he realized what it was.

A bloody finger.

Suddenly, something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. A flicker of a bright light. Following the light, Kallus noticed a large lone tank of water hidden in the shadows of the room.

Curious, Kallus stepped closer towards the tank. It was filled to the brim with water but nothing else.

Just as Kallus was about to leave, something inside the tank began to move. Looking inside the glass, the man saw a large silhouette slowly swam closer towards the glass.

Finally, the light of the room shined down upon the tank, and the creature was revealed.

It was a large amphibian hybrid. It's whole body was a light shade of purple with darker stripes circling it's arms and legs. There even seemed to be facial hair on the bottom of its face. Gils could be seen on the creatures thick neck, and a sharp fin stuck out from it's back. Sharp claws coule bee seen from its massive hands.

Large green eyes narrowed down on Kallus.

Transfixed by the mysterious creature, Kallus noticed a dark red gash that stood out againsts it's purple skin. Misty red blood floated from the wound.

Kallus hadn't noticed he had placed his hand against the glass until the creature hissed at him.

It's sharp teeth was revealed as he snarled at the night guard. Using one of it's large hands, the creature covered his wound before swimming further into the tank.

For a moment, Kallus remained stuck in his position, unable to process what he had just seen.

The only thing that snapped him from his shock, were the sound of heavy footsteps rushing towards the lab.

As fast as he could limp, Kallus rushed out of the lab and closed the door behind him.

Something told him that he had just come across something that he definitely should not have.

**Author's Note:**

> Unable to perceive the shape of you, I find you all around me. Your presence fills my eyes with your love, It humbles my heart. For you are everywhere.


End file.
